


Смотри

by tavvitar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Мы похожи, Оливия, — шепчет он у самого уха. — Ты ведь это знаешь. Мы с тобой созданы друг для друга.





	Смотри

**Author's Note:**

> Гетеросексуальное изнасилование, графичное описание увечий

— А ты будешь смотреть, — ласково говорит Льюис и гладит ее по щеке. 

Ладонь потная от предвкушения. Лив дергается, и он бьет ее кулаком в живот. И еще раз — по груди. Лив, хрипя, заваливается набок вместе со стулом, корчится у высоких ботинок с округлыми носами, основательных и массивных, "для настоящих мужчин". Льюис садится рядом с ней на корточки и, перевернув лицм вверх, осторожно разминает грудь, разгоняя боль по телу, приглушая. Лив хватает ртом воздух.

— Раньше надо было блевать. — Льюис надавливает на сосок. — На ботинки. Я ведь знаю, ты хочешь это сделать. Заблевать мои любимые ботики, да? Если ты это сделаешь, я заставлю тебя их вылизать. И еще убью кого-нибудь... незапланированного. Хотя у меня не так много планов, милая, и все связаны с тобой, но если тебя сейчас вырвет, ты захлебнешься и все пойдет прахом. Ты ведь не хочешь этого, Оливия?

В Лив так много ненависти — почему Льюис не горит, когда она смотрит на него? Почему ее тело не разорвется на куски, не выпустит черный вихрь, который мечется внутри, желая только одного — впиваться в глазницы, дробить кости, тянуть и сжимать сизые петли кишок... Льюис снова гладит ее по щеке. По груди. Кладет ладонь между ног и похлопывает снисходительно. 

— Мы похожи, Оливия, — шепчет он у самого уха. — Ты ведь это знаешь. Мы с тобой созданы друг для друга.

А потом он поднимается и хватает ее за волосы — и так, рывком, поднимает вместе со стулом. Лив визжит от боли, как животное, из зажмуренных глаз текут слезы.

— Открой глаза. — Он снова гладит ее, и ладонь снова скользит, только теперь она мокрая не только от пота, но и от ее слез, и они вернулись туда, где были, так? Второй день. Или третий. Или шестой. Одно и то же. 

Лив открывает глаза. 

Женщина на кровати напротив — голая, молодая. Вся в крови, натекшей из разрезов на животе, из тех мест, где были соски. Не кричит. Не плачет. Тяжело и поверхностно широко открытым, провалившимся ртом. Ноги раздвинуты. Кровь между ними. Льюис звякает пряжкой ремня и спускает штаны, ложится в эту кровь, на истерзанное тело, не оставляя Лив ничего, кроме себя — круглая задница в темных волосках, два прыщика на левой ляжке. Женщина хрипит, руки царапают заскорузлую простынь. Он пригребает их локтями к себе. 

— Если ты не будешь смотреть, она будет жить дольше, чем необходимо. — Его голос дрожит, потеет, скользит по комнате к ней, влезает в уши, касается разбитых губ. Лив сплевывает на пол. — Но я думаю, тебе нравится смотреть. Всем нравится. Мне, например, очень. У тебя ведь есть кто-то, кто думает о тебе сейчас, а? Кто-то, кого ты вспоминала одинокими ночами? Кто-то, о ком ты мечтала, чтобы он вот так же лег на тебя... дааа, вот так, раздвинь ноги шире, сучка... и сделал вот та... аааа...

Мир качается, вперед и назад — бледный, склизкий, покрытый кровью. Она должна смотреть. Женщина хрипит. Она должна. Женщину звали Мэгги. У нее была рыжая собачка, которую она держала на руках, а та лизала ей лицо. Мегги смеялась. Мэгги смеется. Фотография на комоде вздрагивает в такт движениям Льюиса. Собака лежит со свернутой шеей у входа в комнату. Мэгги еще жива. Он обещал, что она умрет. Он обещал. 

— Ты ведь смотришь, Оливия? 

В зеркале над кроватью она видит его глаза — мутные и счастливые. 

— Да.

— Хорошоооо... вспоминай, милая, вспоминай! Так тебе будет... бляядь... приятнее!

Ее рвет на колени, выворачивает наизнанку — беспомощно и больно. Он не сгорит. Он похоронит ее в себе вот так же, как Мэгги — взрежет и вскроет, сгребет в себя и утопчет. И ничего не останется. Сухой спазм сжимает горло, глаза горят огнем. Льюис опускает голову, утробно мыча от наслаждения. Лив смотрит в зеркало. Это она. Позади — ее руки, скрученные скотчем. И спинка стула. И дверь. И еще одна. И жалюзи, ощетинившиеся солнечным светом.

Я буду думать о тебе.

Алекс тянется тонкими руками вверх, пропуская солнце между пальцев. Пылинки пляшут у ее губ — золотые, бешеные. Не как она. Алекс тихая, гибкая, теплая. Когда Лив касается губами ее лобка, она благодарно вздыхает. У Лив кружится голова. Лямка бюстгальтера спадает с плеча. Алекс гладит розовый след на коже, проводит руками по предплечьям, словно собирая Лив в ладони. Тонкие пальцы на темных кружках сосков кажутся фарфоровыми. 

Ты так говоришь, как будто это последний раз.

Поцелуй медленный и нежный, как блики света на темном изголовье кровати. От Алекс пахнет духами и потом — тонко, одуряюще. Лив целует высокую шею, опять скользит губами вниз, между маленьких грудей с торчащими сосками, между длинных сильных бедер. Трется носом вверх и вниз о полоску коротких пшеничных волос. Алекс снова вздыхает, изгибается, ища ласки. Когда Лив находит языком маленький бугорок клитора и приникает к нему губами, пальцы Алекс вплетаются в ее волосы. 

Оливия?

Жарко. Алекс дрожит, стонет тихо, течет на язык. Пальцы скользят внутрь и наружу, тело пульсирует внутри, будто распадется вот-вот, станет светом, станет золотой бешеной пылью, будет вечно плясать у нежных неторопливых губ… Алекс запрокидывает голову, вскрикивает тихо. Во рту солоно и вязко. Лив целует влажный плоский живот, безвольную руку, лежащую ладонью вверх на синей простыне. 

Иди ко мне. 

Алекс щурится — от солнца. Без очков ее лицо кажется мягче. Ее пальцы нежны и чутки, она молчит, потому что говорить незачем. Алекс знает, что нужно — и как, Алекс целует ее в губы, солнце путается в ее волосах и скользит к пояснице, как теплая ладонь…

Лицо словно взрывается от боли. Лив закрывает и открывает глаза. Еще раз. И еще. В зеркале никого нет. Зеркала нет. Льюис сидит на кровати вплотную к ней. За его спиной — пятна крови, узкая босая стопа выглядывает из-за бедра. Лив моргает, глядя на нее. Раз. Другой. Льюис, проследив ее взгляд, досадливо морщится, толкает стопу себе за спину. 

— Оливия?

Она не отвечает. Руки. Спинка. Дверь. Еще одна дверь. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что никуда от меня не денешься. — Льюис проводит пальцем по ее закушенной губе, размазывая кровь. 

Железные пластинки жалюзи. Солнечный свет. 

fin


End file.
